


The D stands for Dude

by nastyguy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Cock Rings, M/M, Pain, or an attempt at, restrictions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyguy/pseuds/nastyguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said to naasssttttyyyyy:<br/>hey, my friend mentioned your account and i love your fics. i know you get a lot of johndave stuff but if i can request bdsm john and dave id appreciate it. make it as naasssttttyyyyy as you want and thanks :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	The D stands for Dude

**Author's Note:**

> I was about to name this 'The B stands for Bro' but it's weird to get fucked then call your boyfriend what you call your brother, huh. 
> 
> also I'm alive.

"Ouch- Fuck--" Dave winced, hissing as he looked up at his arm. He was laying on the bed, naked, one wrist tied up on the headboard while the other was in the process of. 

"Do you want a different type of rope?" The man with him offered. He had others, but this is the one Dave wanted. His exact words were that no, he wanted it to leave a mark John, use the rough one. 

"No, I want this to--" "-To leave a mark, yeah, I know." John rolled his eyes, finishing the knot he did. Dave looked up and tugged on it, smiling with a nod to show John that it was good. 

"Now, I'm leaving your legs free just in case." He reminded, going to retrieve another toy. He brought out a ball gag for Dave's mouth, a cock ring, a blindfold, and lastly, lubricant. He went back over to the bed and kissed Dave's thigh softly, before he was trailing his hands over Dave's body. He slid the ring down, strapping it in place on the man's erection. Dave groaned and arched a bit. John grinned at him. "Eager." He mumbled, feeling his thighs. 

He then got the blindfold, allowing Dave to put his head up as he tied it behind him. He pressed a small kiss to the mans lips, allowing his eager boyfriend to follow once he pulled away. "Gag?" He asked, Dave nodding his head. "Pop it out whenever you need." He assured, tapping Dave's cheek. 

"Stop word?" "Cactus." Dave quickly said. "And--" "And if I can't talk, I kick you. If I can't find you, thrash around." he repeated, like he has discussed with John before. This was their first time doing this, but John did as much research as he thought he needs. And as pretentious as he can be, it was a lot of research. 

He looked over Dave. "I love you." He told him, getting a smile from the naked man under him. "Love you too." He got in reply, before the gag was going on. John sat back, looking at Dave. The longer he looked, the more Dave's cock seemed to twitch on it's own. After a bit, he could practically see the gears working in Dave's mind as he thought about things John would do to him. The naked man began to pant a bit, squirming around. 

"Slut." Came an authoritative voice from his boyfriend. Dave gasped behind the gag, closing his legs that much tighter. "Stop moving." He commanded, causing all movement on the bed to cease. John ran his rough hand over Dave's thigh, watching as his legs spread some more. It brought a huff from Dave, making him move around a bit. John could see Dave remember to stop moving, the stiffness returning once again. John smiled and removed his shirt, reaching over to Dave's chest. 

He moved his hand up and played with his pert nipples, making his chest rise up pretty high. "Want me to mark you up?" He asked the man, making him nod. "Pardon?" John asked, to which he was given a stifled moan behind the gag. "Good boy." John mumbled as he moved to his chest. He began to suck marks into Dave's chest, needing to keep a palm on the center of it to make sure it didn't arch up into his mouth. 

After painting his skin nicely, John stroked him. It made Dave whine and spread his legs, and since he was becoming loud John stopped. That made Dave regret what he did, stilling again. John grinned and pressed his hips to Dave's. 

He was quick to react, grinding up against the jeans, because the second he felt something hard under there he was trying to get John hotter. Dave was successful, forcing John to move back. 

"Fuck-" He whispered under his breath, getting up. He dropped his belt to the ground, removing his pants and boxers to leave them on the floor as he stepped out of them. He returned to the bed. Dave spread his legs even more, inviting John. John had a better idea though, he went to straddle Dave's chest. He watched half of Dave's forehead move in confusion, before the ball gag was removed. He took a deep breath, before John put his dick inside his mouth. John groaned and leaned his head back.

Dave was quick to begin moving his head, bobbing as he sucked on John's cock sweetly. John grabbed his hair tightly and tugged his head to take him in further, Dave complied, moaning around the hot member in his mouth. When John felt close enough, he moved himself out to look over Dave's face. He slapped himself on Dave's cheek, watching his tongue come out to eagerly reach for it, before John was moving off. 

"Want me to fuck you, baby?" John asked, Dave licking his lips. He nodded madly and moved around. "Words." John commanded, Dave getting a slap on his thigh. He cried out, biting his lip. 

"Fuck, John please please fuck me--" "Please..?" John started. Dave swallowed thickly as he heard the lubricant bottle open. He hard the gel go over John's cock, making his own bounce. 

"Please, sir. Please fuck me. Fuck me into next week I'll do anything please sir-" He whined, head leaning back. John slicked himself up nicely, getting between Dave's legs. He watched his boyfriend lick his lips and attempt to look. John lined himself with Dave's ass, taking a second. Dave was about to speak up, before John slammed in with no remorse. 

The pace was quick and rough, slapping Dave's ass cheeks with each thrust. Dave was crying out sweetly, and John was glad he took that gag out. He licked his lips, huffing as he pounded into Dave. 

"You.. Fucking.. Whore.." He began. "You begged me to fuck you before this, rem-- fuck.. remember?" He grunted out, Dave just spewing out moans. "Now I don't know if you.. you can handle it.." He continued. Dave was arching and spreading his legs, squirming around. 

"Fuck me! Fuck- harder harder HARDER!" he began to scream out, the sound of the headboard hitting the wall getting louder. Dave's hips were twitching around, he would've came by now so he was aching. 

"Sir- sir please please fill me up, please--" He was cut off with a hand slapped across his face. John shoved the gag back in, Dave moaning around it and moving his hips around. 

"Shut up, the gag out of your mouth won't w-work I guess." He said sternly. He continued to pound into him, grabbing his legs and spreading them to angle thrusts onto his prostate. Dave was screaming behind the gag, panting from his nose harshly. 

It wasn't too long before John was rushing out of Dave and jerking himself off over the mans body. He released onto his stomach, a trail from his chest to his belly button. He was catching his breath, watching as Dave shook from under him. John pressed one hand against his balls, as the other took the gag off. Dave moaned loudly once it came off, staying quiet in terms of words. He swallowed thickly, brows pulled into an expression of worry behind the fabric on his eyes. 

"P-Please, sir?" He said, voice quiet. John moved to remove the ring, Dave sighing loudly. He quickly jacked Dave off, the younger of the two arching high off the bed to his own release. His cum joined John's on his stomach, panting loudly. 

As Dave was coming down from his orgasmic high, John was undoing the arm restrictions, and removing the blindfold. Dave took a look at John, blinking. John smiled over at him before Dave spoke up. 

"Dude.." He groaned. 

"Dude?" John asked with a laugh. "I just fucked you, and I get a 'dude'?" He asked. 

"It's what the D in BDSM stands for, stupid." You could hear John roll his eyes before going to lay with his boyfriend.


End file.
